


Beleza Oculta.

by takkano



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sweet, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Não importa o que digam, pois, para Hidan, Kakuzu tem uma beleza que só ele pode ver.





	

— Né, aquilo é desagradável!

— Com certeza me deixa um pouco enjoada.

— Algumas pessoas deveriam ter um pouco mais de bom senso ao andar na rua, no meio dos outros.

Duas jovens conversavam de maneira nada discreta, próximas a barraca de doces, onde Hidan e Kakuzu escolhiam alguns itens pedidos por Konan. As garotas, aparentemente, pareciam muito incomodadas com a presença de Kakuzu ali, e faziam questão de olhar para ele o tempo todo com certo desdém.

Era um dia muito quente de verão, e, exatamente por este motivo, Kakuzu resolver sair sem a sua habitual máscara, o que deixava todas as suas costuras a mostra. Não que o imortal ligasse para aparências, ou para as opiniões alheias, mas, naquele momento, sentiu muita vergonha, pois algumas pessoas ao redor passaram a encará-lo também.

Hidan que estava próximo ao parceiro, começou a se irritar com os comentários das garotas e com toda aquela situação.

O albino não gostava muito do mercenário, achava ele sem graça e estúpido demais; só pensava no maldito dinheiro. O mais velho sempre o insultava, mandava ele calar a boca o tempo todo, dizia que um dia ainda iria matá-lo e um monte de outras coisas horríveis, das quais Hidan apenas acabava rindo, descrente de que algum dia todas aquelas ameaças se tornariam reais.

Mas agora ali, ao lado do companheiro, vendo-o cobrir o rosto enquanto encarava os próprios pés com um olhar triste… Kakuzu parecia tão inocente, tão frágil; tão indefeso. Ele nem conseguia entender por que o moreno tinha tanta vergonha de sua aparência. Pois, para Hidan, Kakuzu tinha uma beleza diferente; misteriosa, e que somente ele conhecia.

Sentiu um bolo subir pela garganta e uma vontade imensa de chorar. Queria protegê-lo, e nem sabia de que ao certo. E não era justamente para isso que os membros da Akatsuki andavam em duplas? Para protegerem um ao outro em um momento de extrema necessidade? Aquilo era um, certo?

— Oe, as duas gordas ai não têm espelho em casa não é? - Hidan apontou para as duas garotas sentindo o sangue ferver. – Pensam que são quem para falar assim dos outros?

Kakuzu ficou estático. Não acreditava que Hidan estava tomando suas dores.

— Nã… não estávamos falando de você. - uma das garotas se defendeu um pouco assustada com a grosseria de Hidan.

— Vão se foder suas vadias! Se falarem mal do meu parceiro de novo vou mandar as duas otárias para o inferno.

As garotas fizeram uma discreta reverência a Kakuzu como se pedissem desculpas, e saíram correndo assustadas e envergonhadas, por serem ofendidas daquele jeito em público.

— E você seu velho maldito, como é que deixou aquelas sonsas te rebaixar dessa forma? Fala sério velhote… você é melhor que isso.

Hidan saiu andando, furioso com o parceiro, por ter se deixado abalar com as ofensas em relação a sua aparência.

Kakuzu não respondeu. Apenas seguiu Hidan sorrindo um pouco por debaixo da máscara.

Depois de um longo tempo, durante o caminho de volta ao esconderijo, Hidan e Kakuzu ainda não haviam trocado uma única palavra sobre o ocorrido.

— Ei Kakuzu! - Hidan estava um pouco preocupado com o parceiro, que permanecia calado já ha cerca de uma hora pelo menos. – Tira logo a droga dessa máscara, tá um calor dos infernos!

— Iie!! Eu estou bem assim, não tô com calor. - Kakuzu ajeitava a máscara no rosto como se tentasse se esconder ainda mais.

— OE!! JÁ CHEGA CARALHO, ME DÁ ESSA PORRA DESSA MÁSCARA AQUI! - Hidan arrancou a máscara do rosto de Kakuzu e a jogou no chão pisoteando em cima dela muito irritado. – PRONTO! E NÃO ADIANTA BANCAR O NERVOSINHO E BRIGAR COMI… - Hidan parou de gritar e paralisou.

Kakuzu permanecia mudo, imóvel, e haviam lágrimas descendo dos olhos bicolores.

Nunca tinha visto o parceiro chorar antes. Ficou desesperado, não sabia como reagir diante a cena. Deveria pedir perdão por gritar com ele? Não, ele sempre gritou com o moreno, e Kakuzu nunca chorou por isso. Dizer que as duas moças estavam só com inveja porque elas eram duas barangas? É, também não daria certo, pois na verdade as duas eram bem “pegáveis”, segundo Hidan; então seria óbvio que estaria blefando. E se falasse que as ofensas na verdade foram direcionadas a ele? Não, Hidan também se considerava bem “pegável”; não ele era lindo mesmo! – segundo ele, claro –; não ia colar!

Diante tanta dúvida, apenas pegou a máscara do chão, deu uma batidinha para tirar o pó, e a estendeu para o moreno com um sorriso.

Kakuzu arrancou a máscara das mãos de Hidan com brutalidade e continuou andando enquanto tentava limpá-la direito.

Hidan não discutiu apenas correu atrás de Kakuzu a fim de alcançá-lo. Continuaram andando lado a lado, e não demorou nada para Hidan voltar a tagarelar sem parar.

— Ei, velhote… não fica assim não vai, eu não acho você feio.

— E quem disse que eu ligo para o que você acha? Acorda Hidan!

— Olha, tirando a pão-durismo e a caduquice, até que você é bem interessante.

— Cala essa maldita boca, Hidan! Além do mais, você só fala isso porque não é mulher. Se fosse uma, nunca ficaria comigo.

— Ah, não é verdade! Eu até chuparia esse seu pau ai, todo costurado. - Hidan lambeu os lábios divertido olhando para Kakuzu.

Kakuzu ficou tão vermelho que Hidan achou que o companheiro fosse incendiar ali mesmo.

Hidan caiu na gargalhada quando Kakuzu começou a xingá-lo.

— Olha a boca! Me respeite, seu moleque! E meu pau não é todo costurado, é normal.

— GHAGHAGHAGHA!! Kakuzu como você é hilário! Eu tava zuando, era só curiosidade mesmo. Eu só queria saber se o seu pau também era costurado. Caralho, você é tão simples. Mas eu conheço você, e eu sei que você é bem bonito. Agora falando sério, eu ficaria sim.

— Nossa como você é depravado, cale essa boca. Tá me deixando é com vergonha. - desta vez Kakuzu usou um tom mais calmo que o normal.

— Nha, vergonha nada! Aposto é que ficou excitado.

— Excitado com o quê? Com você chupando meu pau? - Kakuzu perguntou meio baixo sem olhar para Hidan.

— OE, OE, OE… PORRA, QUE ISSO KAKUZU? TÁ ME ESTRANHANDO É? Eu tava falando das garotas lá da feira. Até que elas eram bonitinhas, não foi por isso ficou encarando elas? Caralho heim, quem é o depravado aqui agora?

— Foi você quem disse.

— Eu disse, “se eu fosse uma garota”, o que eu não sou né… graças a Jashin!

— Ah, boa desculpa para mudar de assunto. Você também deve ter nojo de mim.

Kakuzu suspirou frustrado. Colocou novamente a máscara, e voltou a caminhar deixando Hidan para trás.

— OE PORRA! NÃO VAI CHORAR DE NOVO NÃO, NÉ? PUTA VELHO VOCÊ TÁ UM SACO HOJE, HEIN!

— Cala a boca, seu mal agradecido, não tá vendo que eu estou te poupando de ter que ver essa minha cara feia todos os dias? - Kakuzu aumentou seu tom de voz, agora passando irritação.

— E quem disse que eu não gosto do seu rosto? - Hidan ainda muito enfurecido, nem pareceu se dar conta do que havia acabado de falar.

Kakuzu parou de andar. Virou-se de frente para o parceiro e ficou olhando para ele.

— Oe, o que foi agora? - Hidan sentiu aquele olhar queimar.

Aos poucos, Kakuzu foi se aproximando de Hidan, que não se moveu nem mesmo um milímetro do lugar. Fitou intensamente os olhos violetas, que agora demonstravam um grande nervosismo. Ele sempre fazia isso antes de tentar matá-lo; inutilmente, é claro.

— N… não adianta tentar me intimidar velhote! Já disse que não tenho medo de você, e já te provei isso; várias vezes. - a voz de Hidan vacilou por um minuto.

Kakuzu então baixou a máscara, exibindo um leve sorriso ao ver os olhos de Hidan passearem por seus lábios.

— E nojo?

— Muito menos. - sua resposta saiu tímida e baixa, mas bem firme.

— Então… prove!

Hidan ficou vermelho na hora. Sentiu o rosto arder tanto que parecia ter levado um tapa bem forte. Deu um a olhada discreta para os lados vendo se alguém poderia vê-los ali. Pareciam estar sozinhos. Deu uma última olhada para Kakuzu, só para se certificar de que tudo aquilo não era apenas uma brincadeira; “já que ele gosta tanto desse tipo de brincadeiras, não é?” Hidan acabou sendo sarcástico consigo mesmo. O albino sabia perfeitamente o que o parceiro queria agora.

Devagar, Hidan envolveu o pescoço do imortal com os braços. Colou sua testa a dele, fazendo seus narizes se roçarem bem de leve, arrancando mais um sorriso discreto de Kakuzu. Respirou fundo e, então, uniu seus lábios aos do companheiro que gemeu surpreso com o beijo.

A verdade, é que Kakuzu estava sim apenas brincando com Hidan, não queria beijá-lo pra valer nem nada assim.

Depois que sua técnica da imortalidade começou a dar os primeiros efeitos colaterais, que era justamente as enormes e exageradas cicatrizes deixadas por todo seu corpo, o moreno passou a ser visto como um monstro; uma aberração. E é claro que, em consequência disto, as poucas mulheres que chegou a realmente desejar durante todo esse tempo, simplesmente pareciam preferir a morte a serem tocadas por ele. Sexo? Nem pensar! Se usasse a força, poderia sim ter alguns momentos de prazer, mas não gostava desse tipo de violência. Na verdade, se não fosse para obter dinheiro, evitaria a todo custo machucar uma mulher.

Acordou de seus conflitos quando seu corpo deu o primeiro sinal, em anos, de que estava ficando excitado ao ser tocado por outra pessoa.

Agora Hidan parecia bem à vontade, o suficiente para grudar em seu casaco, trazendo-o mais para perto. O beijo se tornara mais intenso, a ponto de ser classificado quase que indecente.

Kakuzu separou-se de Hidan, que não se atreveu a olhá-lo depois disso.

— Eu quase cheguei a acreditar em você agora, Hidan. - a voz do moreno passava tanta sensualidade que fez o albino tremer só de ouvi-la.

O moreno ajeitou o casaco nos ombros e voltou a caminhar deixando Hidan colado a árvore, ainda em choque com as reações do seu próprio corpo. Quando Hidan percebeu que o outro o estava deixando para trás, voltou a ficar irritado.

— OE SEU BOSTA! ACHA QUE PODE ME LARGAR AQUI ASSIM, SEU PUTO! - Hidan gritou totalmente enfurecido por ser deixado lá sozinho.

— Cala a boca Hidan! De qualquer forma, a gente já terminou com isso. Melhor parar por aqui.

— Ah? O que foi, tá com medo de continuar? Ou será que é mesmo vergonha do seu pau costurado? - Hidan sorriu insano ao ver o outro para e se virar para ele.

— Já disse que não é costurado.

— Então… prove!

Hidan riu ainda mais sádico que antes, enquanto via Kakuzu vindo em sua direção, sorrindo e abrindo o zíper da calça.


End file.
